


Baby Brother Once Again (Supernatural Ageplay Thing Kinda)

by GetMeOut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Baby Moose, Baby Sam, Comfort, Crying, Diapers, Gen, Nightmares, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Sam misses mommy awe, Urine, guess what i'm gonna be using for 500+ years, i just realized there's a legit tag called baby moose ofmg, night terror, sad back story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being mentally regressed by a witch, Sam had definitely not been acting like himself. For one, he could barely speak correctly, and now he needed constant care and affection from his older brother Dean and his lover Castiel. They don't mind much (it's the diaper changes that cause problems most of the time). But recently, Sam's been waking up at ungodly hours and crying his little heart out. On this night, Dean decides to try and figure out what's wrong with his (literal) baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make more stuff like this. If someone wants it then tell me please. And I'm just getting into the show, so if I get any information wrong, please NICELY tell me and I'll know better next time. In other words, don't kill me if I made a tiny mistake.
> 
> I obviously (and sadly) don't own Supernatural or it's characters.

The quiet hotel room was suddenly interrupted by some whimpery, loud cries coming from Sam's room. Dean and Cas shared a room (like parents would) and Sam had his own room. 

This was convenient for two reasons; One, so Sam would have his own bed and he wouldn't hog the other one (he kinda liked sleeping in between Dean and Cas), and two, with a shared bedroom, Dean and Cas finally had some privacy to themselves. With them constantly caring for Sam, it was nice to have privacy to themselves at night.

But their privacy was very limited. Twice within two nights, Sam had crawled out of his bed and tried to slip into Dean and Cas'. Dean understood why Sam wanted to sleep with him so much- he still had night terrors about seeing their mom burning on the ceiling. Though Dean never talked about it, he still had bad dreams like that sometimes too. 

And that's what Dean was willing to bet was making Sam cry right now. Dean groaned a little into his pillow, "Cas, can you get that, please?"

"I did it last time," Cas said, "It's your turn."

"I don't wanna," Dean whined, sitting up in bed.

"He's your brother, so he's your responsibility," Cas said, "And you know how to take care of him more than I do..."

"I know," Dean said, "He probably just needs soothed and that's it. I'll be right back," He said, kissing Cas' cheek gently. He made his way from his bedroom, through the dining room and into Sam's bedroom, where Sam was, as usual when Dean found him, curled up in his bed and sobbing.

Dean went over to Sam, "Hey, hey!" He said over Sam's loud crying, "Calm yourself down, you're gonna make the neighbor's complain... Again."

Sam heard Dean's voice and quieted down a little, sniffling and whimpering loudly, tears pouring down his cheeks. He looked up at Dean while his older brother gently set down on the bed next to him. Sam whined softly and reached one hand out for Dean, gently gripping his sleeve.

"Shhhh, I know," Dean said, gently pulling Sam into a hug, "I know how you feel, buddy..." Sam graciously accepted Dean's hug, nuzzling his wet, snotty face against his older brother's chest and whimpering like a scared little kid. Which is basically what Sam was at the moment.

"Are you gonna be okay, Sammy?" Dean asked, patting Sam's back gently. He knew Sam would be okay until morning came; he always was. But then again, there was the possibility that Sam would be massively cranky the next morning due to lack of sleep. Matter of fact, if Dean didn't get to bed soon, he'd be pretty grumpy himself. 

Sam sniffled and made little sleepy noises, nodding slowly. "Hey, while I'm up I might as well check your diaper," Dean said, gently pulling Sam onto his lap (which wasn't easy, since Sam was so much taller and therefore heavier than Dean). Sam blushed a little while his older brother checked his diaper, which was most certainly soaked due to his night terror.

"Eeewww," Dean said teasingly, "You really opened the flood gates this time!" He gently ruffled Sam's hair, making him smile and giggle a little. "Lay down and I'll get you cleaned up, okay?" Dean said, gently sitting Sam back on the bed. Sam nodded and laid back, waiting until Dean was gone and sucking his thumb gently.

Dean came back from the bathroom with Sam's diaper supplies, seeing Sam sucking on his thumb. "Hey, Sam, don't do that, okay?" Dean said, going over to his little brother and taking his thumb out of his mouth, "It's yucky, okay?"

Sam whimpered softly and pouted a little, wriggling his hand in Dean's, "Mmmnn..."

Dean sighed a little, "Okay okay, don't start crying again," He said, letting Sam suck on his thumb for now. He helped Sam lay straight on the bed and started taking his diaper off, seeing how sodden it was, "How much did you drink before bed, buddy? And ocean?" He asked, which got Sam to giggle again. Dean cleaned Sam up quickly, taping a clean diaper onto him.

"There we g-" Dean said, when he saw the most heartbreaking sight he'd seen in years. Sam was covering his eyes with his hands, whimpering softly and noticeably crying a little. It wasn't his usual loud, usually dramatic crying. It was a genuine, sad and almost painful kind of crying. "Sammy, what's the matter?" Dean asked softly, thinking his brother might have been in some kind of pain.

Sam whined a little and turned onto his side, grabbing the blanket tightly and burying his face in it. Dean sighed softly and went over to the side Sam was facing, kneeling down so he was eye level with his little brother. "Sammy, can you tell me why you're crying?" Dean asked, still soft spoken and gentle in tone.

Sam sniffled and lifted his face out of the blanket, his expression very sad and sorrowful. "I wa... W-wa..."

"You.. you want something?" Dean asked. Sam nodded, swallowing and shuddering, shaking from crying.

"I wan' mommy, Dean..." Sam said, his eyes watering with fresh tears and his lower lip trembling. Dean thought he could feel his heart shatter in his chest. He never thought he'd hear those words come out of his baby brother's mouth.

"Awww, Sammy..." Dean said softly, stroking Sam's hair, "Come here..." He gently pulled Sam into a tight but gentle hug. Sam hugged back tightly, sobbing into Dean's shoulder and clinging tightly to him. Dean just stroked Sam's hair and rocked him gently, trying his best to try and calm him down. Once Sam did eventually calm down, Dean let go of Sam and set him upright on the bed.

"Now listen to me, Sammy," Dean said, "You know mommy loved you very much and she... She wanted you to grow up and be a big, brave boy for her."

Sam sniffled, "W-wike daddy?"

Dean grimaced a little at the mention of his father's name, "Y-yeah... Like daddy, buddy... Anyway, I have something very special for you," He said, getting his bag from the dining room and looking through it until he found what he wanted. He came back into Sam's room, hiding an object behind his back, "Now, I wanted to wait until you were a big boy again, but I think right now you're old enough to understand it..."

He pulled out a necklace from behind his back. It wasn't just any other necklace, it was a locket, the charm having the anti-possession symbol on it. "You know what this is, buddy?" Dean asked. 

Sam nodded, "Neckwace! Wike mommy wear'd."

Dean nodded, "Very good job, Sammy! Now, this isn't just any old necklace. It's a very special one. Look," He said, taking the charm and opening it. He turned on the side table lamp so Sam could see it better. Inside the charm was a picture of Mary holding baby Sam and toddler Dean. 

Sam saw the picture and gasped a little, "Mommy!" 

"Shhh," Dean shushed, "Quiet, buddy... And yes, that is mommy. Who is she holding, though?"

Sam looked at the picture for a moment, "Uh... Yew?"

"Yes, she's holding a little baby me," Dean said, "But who else does she have in her arms?"

"Hmm... Me?" Sam asked.

"That's right, she's holding you, too!" Dean nodded, "Yeah! That's us when we were little tiny babies." Dean gently closed the charm and set the necklace on the side table. "Now, if you start getting upset again, just open up the necklace and take a look at mommy and us, okay?"

Sam nodded, yawning and rubbing his eyes gently. Dean smiled and tucked Sam into his blanket, stroking his hair gently and kissing his forehead, "You sleep tight now, okay?" Dean said. Sam nodded and yawned once again, closing his eyes and snuggling up in his fluffy, warm blanket.

Dean turned out the side table lamp and left Sam so he could sleep, going back to his and Cas' room, where Cas was still in bed, not sleeping at all.

"Did you get him taken care off?" Cas asked. Dean nodded and got back in bed. "Are you okay, Dean?" Cas asked, "You seem a little upset."

"I had to have a difficult discussion with Sam, that's why I seem upset," Dean said. "But we got it all sorted out now..."

And Sam never woke them up crying again.


	2. The Road So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Cas and Sam hit the road in an attempt for Dean to try and solve a case nearby. But did they really think it was a good idea to let Sam bring a water bottle with him on the trip?  
> Regrets. Regrets everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by a friend on deviantART. They wanted to see some omorashi (the act of holding in your urine until you either wet yourself or get to a toilet in time), and I thought, hey, I'm into that, so here you god.

"Sammy. Sam," Dean said, gently rubbing Sam's back. "Sam, it's time to get up, buddy. Come on, you can do it."

Sam whined softly, keeping his eyes closed. He laid on his stomach, cuddled up to the pillow. He was still tired from the previous night (crying really wore him out). When he felt Dean pat his back again, Sam grunted and rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes and yawned a bit, his eyes meeting Dean's.

"Hey, I know," Dean said, "I don't want to get up either. But I still have to work, bud. Come on," He said, sitting Sam upright in the bed, "I'll help you get ready if you'll cooperate with me, okay?"

Sam nodded a little, leaning forward and gently clinging onto Dean's shirt. Dean smiled a little and lifted Sam up with a grunt, taking him to the bathroom. "You're a heavy little moose," He said, sitting Sam down on the toilet. Sam giggled and let Dean take his shirt off for him, squirming and whining a little when Dean tried to take his pants off. "What's wrong?" Dean asked when Sam whined. "You wet again?"

Sam blushed a little and nodded, chewing on his thumb.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed," Dean said, attempting to take Sam's pants off again, "That's what your diapers are for, bud. Now if you peed your pants, that _would_ be embarrassing. And messy," He said, taking Sam's diaper off as well, throwing it away in the trash and cleaning him up some. "Hey, you wanna try and go a day without diapers, Sam?" He asked. Sam's eyes widened a little and shook his head. "Aw, come on," Dean said, "You know you're gonna have to eventually. Soon we're gonna run out of diapers to put on you and then we'll be all gone until me or Cas goes to get more. And we know what happened last time Cas got them."

Sam nodded, "Too small."

"That's right," Dean said, "He got them too small for you and you leaked a lot. Anyway, I think you should at least try and get used to not wearing them. Just for today. I'll put another one on you when it's time for bed. Sound good?"

Sam thought about it for a minute, then nodded, "Mhm."

"Alright!" Dean said, getting a pair of underwear to put on Sam. Once he got Sam dressed, he lead him out of the bathroom, "Cas, check out the big boy!" He patted Sam's bottom gently, "He's wearing underwear instead of diapers."

Cas smiled a little, "That's good. But don't you think he should wear one on the trip? He might have to urinate later."

"Uri... nate..?" Sam asked, cute and confused.

"He means pee, buddy," Dean told Sam. He looked at Cas, "I'm sure he's capable of holding it for a little bit. I'll make him go before we leave if that makes you feel any better."

"As it does," Cas said, nodding, "I know you'll get upset if he gets the seats wet."

"An accident's an accident," Dean said, "Though it would make me a bit annoyed. Don't you remember when you didn't get the hang of going to the bathroom right away? You pissed all over-"

"Let's not converse on that," Cas interrupted. "And please don't curse in front of Sam. Let's instead feed him and get to your destination."

"You sound like a GPS," Dean said, sitting Sam down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"A what?" Cas asked.

"Nothing," Dean said, looking at Sam, "You hungry, Sammy?"

Sam nodded, " 'Course!"

Dean chuckled, "You sure sound it. Pancakes sound good?"

Sam nodded excitedly, and with that Dean went to prepare breakfast. After they ate, Dean and Cas cleared the table, and Dean asked, "Sam, you have to go yet?"

Sam shook his head, "Nuh-uh..."

"Sammy, you should try and go," Dean said, "You don't want to pee your pants like a baby later, do you?" Sam shook his head and got up from his chair, going to the bathroom and pulling his pants down and sitting down on the toilet. He tried and tried, but he couldn't make himself pee. He grunted a little and sighed defeatedly, whining and getting up from the toilet, pulling his pants up. He went out of the bathroom.

"I can't go!" Sam whined. "I twied it..."

"Well okay," Dean said, "If you can't go then you can't go. But don't be surprised if you have to go later, okay? Hold it as much as you can if you feel like you have to pee while we're gone."

"That isn't healthy for his kidneys," Cas said.

"Thank you, Web MD," Dean said. "Well, I was going to give you a water bottle for the trip, but since you haven't gone..."

"Nooo!" Sam whined, "I wan' watewr, Dean..."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, "It'll make you have to pee later."

Sam nodded, "Yeeees!"

"Alright," Dean said, giving Sam a water bottle. "You know the rules, don't spill it, okay?"

Sam nodded, and then they all left outside and got into the Impala. Dean and Cas rode up front while Sam sat in the back seat. Sam placed his bottle in a cup holder after taking a long drink from it, then he reached underneath his seat, trying to feel around for his coloring book and crayons. After a few minutes, Sam felt his crotch go a little tingly. He squirmed a little as he felt uncomfortable, pulling his book and crayons out when he found them. He sat them on the seat next to him, looking down at his crotch. He felt his crotch pound a little, and he whined softly, squirming uncomfortably.

"Sam?" Dean asked, "Are you okay back there?"

Sam nodded, "Mhm..."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, "You don't look very comfy. Do you have to pee?"

Sam's crotch pounded again when Dean said 'pee.' Sam crossed his legs a little, shaking his head, "Nooo..."

"Alright," Dean said, "Don't have an accident, Sammy." He continued driving.

Sam grabbed his book and crayons and opened up to a clean page, grabbing a crayon to begin coloring with. He was about to bring the crayon to the paper when he looked down at what color he was using. _Yellow_. Sam gasped a little and threw the crayon down, the pressure in his bladder making him very uncomfortable.

"Sam?" Cas asked, having seen Sam's panic. "You lost your crayon. Are you alright?"

Sam nodded quickly, "Mhm! Nevewr been bettewr..."

"Are you positive?" Cas said, "You seem very tense. Are you lonely back there, Sam?"

Sam gulped a little and nodded, even though he didn't feel lonely at all. "I wanna cuddwle..." He said softly, pouting a little. He normally never pouted, but he had to do whatever it took to make sure they didn't see the real reason. Cas felt his heart melt at the sight, then he turned to Dean.

"Dean, please take pulling over into consideration," Cas pleaded, "Sam wants me to be with him in the back seat..."

"Pull over?" Dean asked, then caught a glimpse of Sam pouting in the back. He sighed and pulled over to the side of the road, allowing Cas to get in the back seat with Sam. Dean continued down the road once Cas had situated himself.

Cas saw Sam's masterpieces in his coloring book, "You have great talent, Sam," He said. Sam smiled a little and put his book and crayons on the floor, nuzzling himself against Cas. Cas gently ran his fingers through Sam's long hair, cracking a bit of a smile at how cute Sam looked.

Sam stayed huddled up against Cas for a while, but then felt his bladder pound painfully. He squirmed and groaned a little, grabbing his crotch tightly. He whimpered when Cas asked him what was wrong, "N-nothin'!"

"You seem pained," Cas asked, worried for Sam. 

"I-I'm fiiine!" Sam whined, crossing his legs tightly once he felt his bladder pound again.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Dean asked, "And don't say nothing's wrong because something obviously is."

Sam felt so caught up in between Cas being worried, Dean becoming suspicious and his crotch pounding and hurting that he just busted into tears. Cas felt even more worried now and gently pulled Sam into a hug, rubbing his back gently, "Sam... Why do you cry?" He asked softly, stroking Sam's hair gently.

Sam just sniffled and cried, and as he was too busy crying, he didn't even feel his bladder start to relieve itself. Sam didn't even notice until he felt his bottom grow very warm. He then started to cry harder, and Cas kept trying to soothe him until he felt warm wetness seeping into his trench coat. Cas then squirmed a little and tried to move away from the growing puddle, "Dean!"

"What?" Dean asked, "I'm driving!"

"I'm aware of that," Cas said, "But it appears that Sam has had an... accident..." 

"He had... Son of a bitch," Dean growled, pulling the car into a gas station. He parked the car and got out of it, opening the back door and finding Sam curled up in a tight ball, sobbing softly. Dean looked at Cas and gave him some money, "Go in there and get some diapers," He said, "Make sure they're the right size this time." When Cas left, Dean looked at his soaked back seats. If Sam wasn't regressed, he'd kill him right now. But he knew that Sam didn't know any better and probably couldn't help it anymore. He got a towel from the trunk and sat it down on the wet spot of the seat, sitting down next to Sam.

"Sammy," Dean said, "Did you have an accident after I told you not to have one?" Sam didn't reply and kept crying. "Samuel Winchester," Dean said, "You look at me right now."

Sam hiccuped and lifted his head up, looking at Dean and shaking. Dean loosened his tone a little.

"Sam, did you have an accident?" He asked. Sam whimpered and nodded sadly, rubbing his eyes and hiccuping.

"I-I'm n-not a b-ba-baby-y..." Sam said sadly, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"I know you're not, Sammy," Dean said, pulling Sam into a tight hug. "You're not a baby. You're my baby brother, but you're not a baby at all," He said, gently patting Sam's back. "But you need to tell me or Cas if you have to pee, okay?"

Sam nodded, sniffling and squirming a little, his pants starting to bother him. "Icky..."

"Your pants feel icky, don't they?" Dean asked, "Yeah, I wonder why, genius," He said, playfully hitting Sam on the shoulder. Sam giggled a little and kicked his legs a little.

"Wha' awre we gonna do?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'm having Cas get you some diapers," Dean said, "And I'll take your wet pants and underwear off when he gets back and put a diaper on you. You're going to be sitting on a towel and have Cas's coat over your lap and you're going to stay in the car while I'm out working, okay?" 

Sam nodded, "No one will see my diapee?"

"Not if you stay in here and keep the coat over your lap," Dean said, seeing Cas come back with the diapers. "Alright, get ready for it get drafty in a minute," He said. He grabbed the diapers from Cas and checked if they were the right size, then he proceeded to pull Sam's wet pants and underwear off. He set them in the trunk and taped a diaper onto Sam, having him sit on the towel. Cas took off his trench coat and placed it over Sam's lap, his lap and most of his legs being covered.

Sam smiled a little, "It wowrks!"

Dean nodded, "I knew it would, Sammy!" He patted his head gently, "Tell me or Cas if you need changed, okay?" Sam nodded, and when they all got back into the car, he started coloring in his book again. He colored for a while, while Dean stood outside and questioned people about a missing person. Eventually, Sam got sleepy and leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. He was worn out enough to sleep until it was time for them to go home.


End file.
